White Horse
by Lena Snape
Summary: Lorelai's the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, she's someone from Severus's past and together their shocking the whole school. OC/SS


What a Girl Wants

"Wait, so I got the position?!" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yes, its yours if you want it." Albus Dumbledore replied smiling.

"And I defiantly want it!" she replied. "When do I need to be at Hogwarts?"

"As soon as you can possibly get packed up of course." the headmaster said with a chuckle.

"Wait.. what about Rory?" Lorelai asked looking at him.

"What about Rory? She'll have her own room in your chambers if thats what you mean." Albus replied knowing that in fact that wasn't what she meant. She had meant to ask if it were okay to have a child and teach but he knew with the answer he gave she wouldn't have to ask that.

Lorelai beamed happily. "Thank you so much Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Albus smiled at her knowing it was going to be a great school year having her there. He was fairly close with the girl and she was almost like a daughter to him.

"I'm glad. Now I'm sorry to have to say farewell but I must get back to the school." he said

"Thank you again Headmaster." Lorelai said giving him a hug before he apparated away.

"Rory! We're going to Hogwarts!!!" Lorelai squealed with excitement running into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day the students were due to arrive that Lorelai finally got completely settled in. Her quarters were wonderful and had everything she and Rory would need. It was like an apartment at the school only better.

However she hadn't been at the school in years so she was having some problems finding the Great Hall.

"Ohhh Rory, we're gonna be so late!" Lorelai said looking down the corridor to her left trying to remember which one would get her to the Entrance Hall. "The first years are gonna be in their fourth year before I remember which way to go."

"L-lorelai?" a familure male voice spoke from behind her.

Lorelai turned to see Severus Snape standing there. His black hair was a bit above his shoulders now and he was wearing all black robes.

"Severus?" she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. Laughing at one another Severus spoke first.

"I'm the Potions Master."

"Really?" Lorelai said. 'I cant believe it' she said to herself. When they were in school together she had fallen in love with him, of course to him though she was always just his best friend. Or so she thought. "I just got the Muggle Studies position." she said with a smile.

"Thats great. I haven't heard from you in years." Severus said also smiling.

"Or me you-"

"Mommy.." Rory spoke coming out from behind Lorelai's legs.

'She has a child. Of course you fool you didn't expect her to be single after all these years did you?' Severus berated himself in his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Severus. This is my daughter Rory, Rory Gilmore."she said picking Rory up.

"Gilmore?" Severus asked. That was Lorelai's maiden name, why would the child have it?

"Oh, well theres many paths in life you know. There's the 'right' ones and the ones that lead you to the 'right' one. And then theres mine." Lorelai said with a small chuckle. "Where I found myself 16 and pregnant and I realized 'I have to get a job and raise a kid and being me I have to do it by myself'."

"I'm sorry." Severus said wishing he could have done something.

"Don't be. Because the thing about my path is it may not have been right or easy but its brought me to someplace really good" Lorelai said with a smile.

Severus smiled. "Well we better get to the feast before it is their fourth year." he said changing the subject.

"Ah great a tour guide!" Lorelai said walking with him to the Great Hall. Of course the talked the whole way trying to catch up on all the lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Professor Snape and Professor Gilmore, your just in time! The students will be coming in any moment." Albus said cheerfully as Severus, Lorelai, and Rory sat in the three remaining seats that were together. McGonagall's was pulled out so it was obvious someone was already sitting there. But Severus didn't mind, he was hoping to sit next to Lorelai.

Soon the double doors swung open and the small first years came through looking nervous and scared. Luckily there weren't many of them and the sorting went quickly.

After they were all seated the headmaster gave his speech about the new professors and the feast began.

Through the whole feast the two old friends talked and laughed and shared pieces of their lives that the other didn't know. Rory warmed up to Severus quite quickly and the other professors were shocked that he let the child sit in his lap and eat off his plate. Not only were they shocked by that but by the fact that Severus was talking, laughing and smiling. They had rarely ever seen him smile or laugh at anything but at the feast it was all he was doing. Clearly the Gilmore girls were special. Of that they were certain.

"So, Severus." Lorelai started. "Could you possibly show me back to my rooms?" she asked laughing.

"Of course. I forget you haven't been here for ages." he replied.

"It seems like forever." Lorelai stated.

And with that they left leaving everyone wide-eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 4 months into the school year and both of the Gilmore's were totally at ease at the castle.

Rory spent her days wandering around everywhere. Of course everyone kept an eye out for her and she had many protection spells on her. She had soon become Hogwarts little sweetheart. It had been a long time since there was a small child at the castle so everyone was excited to have her there. And she was always doing something cute for the professors to make over her about.

It was a warm spring day when Rory knocked on Severus's door in little feathered wings looking as if it was the worst day of her short life.

"Rory what is it child?" Severus asked kneeling in front of the sniffling girl.

"Inch died." she said sadly.

"Inch?" he asked confused.

"My caterpillar. His funeral is today by the lake. Will you come? Its at 4."

"I'll be there." Severus promised.

"Thank you." Rory replied sniffling and walking to the door next to his that was Minerva McGonagall's and started knocking. Severus chuckled to himself as he shut the door. He couldn't help it she was so cute. He was never sure if he would ever be any good with kids but Rory proved to him that he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Its alittle OC on Severus's part but I'm no good at the gradual change thing I hate when he's too unhappy haha. Severus I always think of him as looking like Luke Danes on Gilmore Girls but with longer hair. I'm definitely not the best author but reviews please! -Lena


End file.
